


Cheaters don't get any!

by deansiris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansiris/pseuds/deansiris
Summary: A slow day of hunting takes an interesting turn when you start playing video games with your boyfriend Sam only that someone's a cheater.





	Cheaters don't get any!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that was in my mind for a long time so here it is.  
> Happy Reading!  
> Requests and/or suggestions are open, just comment them here or send an ask to my tumblr @waif-of-the-night  
> Leave a kudos or comment or both if you like what you're reading. They really encourage me and make my day! :D

Living the hunter’s life was tiring, to say least. You were constantly skipping towns, sleeping in cheap motels and worrying about life and death situations. This is the reason that when you did get some free time, you made the best of it. Today was one of those days. No hunt, no world ending crisis on hand, just a day to have a normal life for once. The morning went by quick as you decided to make fancy breakfast for the boys which you were greatly appreciated for. But you were quick to realize that having nothing to do can get real boring real quick. You and Sam were sitting in your shared room talking while Dean was out, probably not returning till later that night.  
“I’m bored.” You whined to Sam with your head resting in his lap. His back was supported against the headboard of the bed, one hand holding the book he was reading to you, the other playing with your hair.  
“I thought you were enjoying the book.” He said, resting the book on his chest to see your face. You turned your face towards him. “I was. But we’ve read that book before and I want to do something else.” You gave him your best version of puppy eyes. Sam seemed to think for a moment and then started moving. “Where you going?” you hiked your head up. He gave you smile and a little peck on the lips. “I got an idea.” He told you and got off the bed. After a minute you saw him come back to the room with a cardboard box in his hand. You sat up from your lying position and pushed your knees to your chest, wrapping your arms around them, chin resting on knees. “What’s that?” You asked him.  
He didn’t answer and proceeded to unload the contents of the box near the tv. You scooted over to the side of the bed to take look at it. Your eyebrows rose up and a wide smile formed on your face when you saw what he was doing. He was connecting the tv to a video game consol. “Where did you even get that?”  
He shrugged as he completed setting it up and walked back to the bed with the two remote controls. “Shall we?” he pushed one of them towards you. “Yes.” You took it, giving him a cheeky smile. The cords weren’t too long so you and Sam were sitting on the floor with your backs resting on the side of the bed. “Wait, why do I get player two?” you arched your eyebrow at him. “Because this was my idea.” He smiled smugly. You pouted.  
You were playing a racing game and of course, you won the first race. “Haha suck it!” you threw your hands up and rubbed your remote in Sam’s face to irritate him. He rolled his eyes smiling and shoved your side with his elbow. “That was just luck, win the next one and we’ll see.” He challenged you.  
You raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re on, Winchester.”  
The next race was also yours as you were in the lead and near the finish line. You had all your attention on the “road” when all of a sudden you felt a light touch on the back of your neck. Before you could make anything out of it, the touch changed to light feathered kisses that were sending shivers down your spine. “Stop it!” you squealed, eyes still fixed on the screen. You couldn’t let him win like that. “Stop what?” He asked innocently and placed another lingering kiss on your neck. You tried with all your strength to not give in to his touch but damn him. He knew all too well about the exact spot that’s enough to turn you into jelly and fuck, it worked everytime. Just as his lips touched that spot between your neck and collar bone all senses were out the window. You bit at your lower lip and your eyes shut for a moment as you mindlessly tilted your neck to the side to give him more access only to have them shot open realizing that you weren’t concentrating on the race anymore. But it was too late, by the time you regained controlled of your senses, Sam’s car had crossed the finish line. “Hah I win!” he declared with the widest grin on his face. “You cheated!” you yelled at him but he kept screaming _I win_ on repeat.  
You crawled up to his face and tried shutting his face with your hand. He pulled your wrists down and continued laughing at your face. “Just admit it, I won!”  
“No you didn’t! You cheated!” your face was mere inches away from his. He sighed in defeat. “Fine, you win, I cheated.” He said in a low voice. Your eyebrows knotted in confusion on why he just gave up so easily. You opened your mouth to ask him but he beat you to it. “And now that you won, we need to give you your prize.”  
You stared at him for a second, your hands resting on either side of his shoulders and legs spread around him, before you realized his intentions from the smirk that formed on his face. “Oh no, no no no.” You quickly tried getting away but Sam was faster as he threw his arm around your waist, gripping you tightly while you tried your hardest to get free, while his other hand started tickling you. He knew you were ticklish as hell.  
Tears started to fall from in your eyes from laughing so hard as Sam tickled you at all your sensitive parts. “Please, stop!” you begged him. He slowed his tickling and finally rested his hands on your thighs. You wiped a tear from your eye with the sleeve of your sweatshirt. Your cheeks were still hurting. You looked up at Sam to see why he finally decided to stop to find his eyes fixed at you with a look you knew all too well. He raised his hand from your thigh and brushed a stray hair strand away from your face. He traced your cheekbone with his thumb lightly and pressed his lips on yours. You replied to the kiss by kissing him back with equal passion. Your lips moved in perfect sync with his as he moved his hands to your thighs, gradually moving upwards. You could feel his growing erection through his jeans. You broke the kiss to look into his eyes which were dark from the lust that filled them and stopped his hands with yours. “What?” he whined at the loss of contact.  
Your teeth were sinking into your lower lip seeing him like that. You slowly lowered your head and brushed your lips near his ear lobe, teasing him. “Cheaters don’t get any.” You whispered into his ear and hastily pushed yourself up from his lap and hurried away. You stopped at the doorway to look back and saw him making his way towards you. You giggled and ran further away into the corridor. You weren’t looking where you were going which is why you stumbled back on your feet when you collided into Dean. He held you by your shoulder to keep you from falling. “Whoa there kiddo!” he exclaimed, setting you back on your feet. You looked up to him, not being able to control the smile on your face. “Why are you running?”  
You looked at him for a second before you started speaking in the best poker face you could manage. “Your brother wants to fuck me mindless but because he cheated in the game we were playing, I’m making him work for it.” you flashed him a not-so-innocent smile.  
Dean’s eyes went wide as he just stared at you for a solid minute before his nose scrunched up. “You did NOT have to tell me that!” He yelled at you at which you just burst into laughter. “Oh god I’m gonna have nightmares for the rest of my life. You’re evil!” You felt Sam’s footsteps catching up with you. “That’s my cue to leave!” you giggled and moved around Dean to make your way away before Sam could catch you. “You know...” dean’s voice made you stop and look back to him, “I never cheat.” He grinned. You chuckled, “Some other day Winchester, some other day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requests and/or suggestions are open, just comment them here or send an ask to my tumblr @waif-of-the-night  
> Leave a kudos or comment or both if you like what you're reading. They really encourage me and make my day! :D


End file.
